College: For Dummies
by StarWookiee
Summary: A/U. To some, their college years were some of the best years of their lives. Whoever told you that was lying. They fail to mention the stress, the anxiety, the hurt, pain, and heartache. No one could have prepared Bulma for what lied ahead in her upcoming years at college.


"You know, you don't have to walk me to class. I wouldn't want you to be late."

"I know, but you've had a rough couple days and I just wanted to give you some company." It's true, she was having a rough time. They were fighting again. They were always fighting it seemed like.

She was out shopping over the weekend. She had wanted to get a few finishing touches for her new apartment. That morning she had called her boyfriend to see if he wanted to tag along. Sure he wasn't a fan of shopping, but it also had been so long since they had been together. He didn't answer her call. It was the weekend, maybe he was sleeping in, it was a bit early yet. Or maybe he was at baseball practice. He was the new starting pitcher for their college team.

Turning the corner in the home goods store, there they stood. His arm around her shoulders, her arm around his waist. She stood there frozen in place, just staring at the pair. To anyone else, they looked like any normal couple out shopping on a Sunday morning. But she knew. She could recognize the back of his head anywhere. And the girl he was with, she recognized her from one of her classes. Missy.

"Do you want to talk about it? We have a few minutes before I need to head over to my building."

She sighed. He knew she was upset about her boyfriend, but could she even call him that anymore?

"It's just…everyone told me. I never listened. I've never felt so stupid," her throat went dry, she hadn't told anyone of what she saw at the home goods store a few days ago. Two arms wrapped around her frame and held her. She looked up at her best friend and smiled. "Go on, get to class before you're late."

Entering the classroom, she walked over to her normal seat. But there was just one small problem, she was sitting there. Are you fucking kidding me? Huffing, she found another seat a few rows back. Nothing she did could make her focus on the lesson the professor was trying to teach. She was too busy glaring at the back of Missy's head. Why her? Why would her boyfriend chose to ignore her, and go out with Missy? Missy wasn't terrible to look at, she was attractive. Average at best. Though she was a complete air-head. What did Missy have that she didn't? What did she have that made her boyfriend ignore her, and go out shopping with someone else?

Time seemed to pass by quickly when you're thinking of bashing your boyfriends mistress' head in with your bare hands, she had almost missed the professor excusing the class for the day. Walking towards her next class, she passed by a group of guys. She hadn't even bothered to look at the group. Not until she could he someone calling her name.

"Bulma! Hey! Over here!" Goku shouted at her. Turning on her heel, she looked back over her shoulder and smiled. "Hey Goku," she said walking over towards the group. Goku threw a friendly arm over her shoulders. "There's a party tonight at one of the frats, you in?" Bulma glanced around at the group, she noticed one who she was familiar with, Krillin, but the other two she hasn't seen before.

They were both very attractive. One was very tall, muscular with long dark hair. He reminded Bulma of Goku. He had mentioned to her once or twice before that he had a brother. After all these years of knowing Goku, she never once met him though. The other one was a bit shorter, still tall enough to look down at her. He too was muscular and had dark hair that stood up on his head. His eyes though, so dark and enticing.

Turning her attention back to Goku, she thought for a moment about the offer. "Sure, I could use some fun. Text me the address and I'll meet you there." Goku grinned like an idiot, "Awesome, I gotta get to class, but I'll see you there!" Bulma waved goodbye, and headed off to her last class of the day. I just hope I don't run into Yamcha at this party.

Thank you so much for reading! It has been a hot minute since I've tried to write anything. So be patient! :)

If you would like, please rate and review. It would mean a great deal to me! Would love to hear your thoughts and opinions!


End file.
